The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, a weather strip is employed between a vehicle body and a moving part, such as a door, a lid of a trunk, a tail gate, and a hood, as a sealing means. The weather strip is formed of a flexible rubber material. The weather strip blocks rain drops, dusts, outside air, or noise from inflowing into the vehicle and absorbs an impact of the moving part against the vehicle body. Further, the weather strip reduces the vibration while the vehicle is driving and also reduces a draft noise generated between the vehicle body and the moving part.
The weather strip is continuously supplied through a feed roll. And, a surface having an adhesive layer is continuously rolled along the circumference of the moving part and is attached to the weather strip.
A manufacturing process of a weather strip includes (i) a process of extruding a rubber material through a mold die of an extruding device to have a predetermined cross-sectional shape, and (ii) a process of attaching an adhesive layer, such as a double-sided adhesive tape, on a surface of the weather strip. Here, the adhesive layer is attached together with the extruding process. Also, the weather strip winds on the feed roll with a predetermined length and the feed roll is transported to an assembling process which attaches the weather strip to the moving part through the adhesive layer.
In the meantime, during the process of extruding the weather strip, the weather strip is inspected in a real time and a defective portion of the weather strip is detected as a result of the inspection.
During the process of attaching the weather strip to the moving part, a weather strip with no defective portion will be attached to the moving part.
Therefore, in this industrial field, many studies are ongoing to effectively recognize the defective portion of the weather strip during the process of attaching the weather strip to the moving part and to prevent the defective portion from being attached to the moving part.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.